


the score that resembles you.

by lostghoulinjupiter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity plays the violin, Angst, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Lumity, Music, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostghoulinjupiter/pseuds/lostghoulinjupiter
Summary: With every stroke of her bow, flowers bloom within her; thorns penetrating every corner of her system, leaving no space in her body to breathe on. Her violin producing a requiem of her heart."Can you hear me, Luz?"—hanahaki disease au.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 23
Kudos: 109





	the score that resembles you.

**Author's Note:**

> im offering angst this time. if you'll ever find errors in grammar etc., im sorry. enjoyy!

"No way? She posted it in Penstagram?" 

"Yes! I saw it in my feed— wait, here!"

Luz's and Gus' laughter boomed in the hallway as they checked the picture Willow was talking about. 

Luz suddenly stopped at her tracks when something caught her attention. She looked around the hallway to find the source of it, until her eyes locked at a certain room. A such melodiously sound was enveloping the atmosphere, as if it's a siren call, so beautiful that it almost hypnotized her. 

Walking slowly in the soothing lullaby, Luz suddenly saw a purple petal in the ground. She picked it up and examined it, turning it between her fingers before continuing. Before she can even reach the door frame and see who's playing inside, her shoulder was suddenly grabbed by someone. 

"Luz! There you are, we were looking for you", Gus said worriedly.

Willow, then appeared in front of them, "Come on, guys. We're going to be late for our next class."

— 

"Amity, are you okay?", Boscha asked as she tapped Amity's back twice softly.

Amity nodded, "Thanks—", her voice came out with so much rasp, she cleared her throat before speaking again, "Thanks, Boscha. I'm fine."

Well, that's a lie, of course. Amity has been feeling ill for quite some time now. It started with a simple scratchy throat that she paid no attention to, thinking it'll disappear eventually. Until it lead into a cough and one day, it came out with a single petal and followed by another until she started to spit a whole flower. That's when she knew it was worsening and realized what situation she is in. And over a specific human. 

Amity looked at the new petals she just coughed out at her hand, four purple ones. She clutched the little things at her left palm as they carried on to their destination, trying to swallow the anxiousness that's slowly eating her body up. 

—

Luz intentionally hid from her friends for her curiosity consumed her the whole time, the sound she heard yesterday embedded in her mind. She walked quietly in the familiar empty hallway, whispering to herself and wishing to find the tune once again. 

Luck has been at her side as her ears perked up when she caught a melody from the distance. She ran excitedly when she knew no one's stopping her this time. She stopped her pace when she's near the entrance, careful to not disturb whoever's inside and peaked her head at the door frame. 

To her surprise, there's Amity standing in the middle of the room, playing the violin. Rays of sunlight passed through the windows, illuminating her pale, yet beautiful, face in the way.

Luz stood frozen as she watched the other girl play the instrument so elegantly. Amity's right arm followed the movement of her bow as it glides up and down against the strings, producing sounds. Her left hand pressed against the neck, her fingers sliding smoothly in the fingerboard as the notes change in every stroke of the bow. Ending every measure with a polished wrist vibrato that Luz thought, sounded very satisfying. 

Luz didn't know what to do, she is captivated, entranced. The melody filling up the whole place, and Luz didn't dare to destroy the paradise that the mint-haired girl is in. Amity looked very majestic while playing, the violin between her chin and shoulder, cradling it like a baby. And her body swaying ever so slightly as she intake every note, releasing it with so much emotion in return. 

Almost every part in the human's body shivered when Amity's volume shifted louder. The sound increased, and that's when Luz realized, the violinist sounded like she's in pain. Luz couldn't explain what she is feeling at the moment, but there's an obvious jab of needle in her chest.

Another one. 

And another. 

Luz thought, 'Is this what Amity is feeling? Is this her cry?'

The brunette continued watching as Amity finished the piece, ending it by sliding her bow upward with grace, the last note ringing and fading in thin air. The musician released a deep sigh, and opened her eyes that had been closed the whole time she's playing. 

Amity was startled when she heard someone clapping, "L-Luz! What are you doing here?"

"Amity, that was amazing! What was that piece called?", Luz asked excitedly making Amity feel like choking up but she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. 

Clearing her throat three times, the witch tried to stifle the painful sensation clogging her tubes, "That was "Liebesleid" or "Love's Sorrow" by Fritz Kreisler."

"So you were also the one who was playing yesterday? Woah— I didn't know you can play the violin!", Luz's eyes almost sparkled, astonishment obvious in them. 

Amity scratched the back of her neck and looked away, "Uh, yeah, nobody really knew. Thank you, though." She put the violin back in the case that has been resting in the ground the whole time. 

Luz looked around as she just noticed the purple petals she failed to realize moments ago because of the enthralling performance of the other girl. They were scattered all over the floor, some at the keys of the grand piano and few reached the entrance of the room. Luz picked one, remembering it's the same petal she saw yesterday as Amity's eyes widen in panic, her heartbeat quickening but not in a good way. Anxiety crippling her whole system as she struggle to keep in tact the barky coughs that have been dying to come out. 

Luz asked hesitantly, an idea in her mind, "Where did these come from? I saw one as well yesterday in the hallway."

Amity couldn't hold it anymore longer, thorns have been prickling her lungs, making her feel suffocated. She covered her mouth with both hands as she released a coughing fit, her eyes brimming with tears, oxygen leaving her body. Luz's eyebrows crunched as her face flashed with realization, confirming the assumption she has in mind. 

"A-Amity, are you okay? Who is it?", Luz asked worriedly as Amity wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, a crimson stain evident at the corner of her lips. The pale girl shook her head, gripping the petals of flower in her palm before letting it fall in the ground. Luz silently gasped as she saw a small amount of blood in the surface of every petal.

The human walked slowly towards the other girl before grabbing her shoulders gently, "Hey, looking at it, I think a surgery would be better at this point." 

Amity looked up at her, her eyes glistening and whispered weakly, "But.. I don't want to forget these feelings."

"Who is it? We're going to", Luz flashed a finger gun before firing it at a random space, "finish them." She blew the tip of her fingers, trying to lighten the mood. 

Amity offered her a smile, but it's not the one she's used to see, not the one that is always beaming with joy. This particular smile has pain written in every corner of it. Amity stared at the other girl, contemplating whether to tell her or not, as she feel the air in her lungs diminish with every second passing by. 

"Luz, you don't have to.. you don't have to harm yourself."

Luz froze as she realized what Amity just said, an unexplainable expression painted at her face. She tried to open her mouth but nothing came out. The Blight held her breath as she failed to recognize the emotion in the human's eyes. Disgust, perhaps? 

Seconds felt like hours when Luz suddenly took a step back, and ran out of the room wordlessly. Leaving a devastated, if not more than she already is, Amity in the middle of the room. Tears continuously rolling down her cheeks as she moved in the grand piano's bench for support.

She picked up a full-bloom flower in the floor smiled bitterly, "Of course, why would Luz ruin herself for someone like me?"

**Author's Note:**

> i used the classical piece "Liebesleid" or "Love's Sorrow" because i feel like it fits on what Amity is feeling. try to listen to it some time~


End file.
